Mew Mew Power season 2 episode 1
by olica
Summary: This is pretty much my idea of what Mew Mew Power would be like if it had a season 2 because it did end like there was going to be a season 2. By the way I do hate Zoey Ichigo before you ask.


**Mew Mew Power season 2 episode 1**

**Anime: Mew Mew Power**

**This is pretty much my idea of Mew Mew Power season 2; by the way I hate Zoey (Ichigo) before you ask.**

'UH! My legs are killing me and it's especially hard because.' Zoey paused and growed angrier to see Corina sitting sipping a cup of tea and she shouted 'wait why am I doing all the work.' The cafe was busy as normal with angry customers shouting at Zoey because Zoey was really bad at her job so it was too bad she was the only one working.

Voices were starting to come from behind the door and they didn't sound really pissed off so they couldn't be customers. The pink, double doors swung open and Kiki galloped in followed by Bridgett and Renee. 'Your concert was ace Renee.' Bridget said jumping up and down with her hands clasped together. 'YEAH! It was huge.' Kiki shouted making the whole cafe go silent, people stopped complaining and all turned around to look at Kiki. All there off the late girls turned to the angry and ugly Zoey who was absolutely ragging in the back. All the girls apologised but when the three of the girls were alone they started talking about her behind her back so there was not really any point of them apologising.

'I'M GOING TO BE LATE!' Zoey had slept in so she was late for school. As she was running she bumped in to a girl in the same school clothes and brown hair. 'Sorry'. Zoey shouted back to the girl and continued running. When she arrived there was still ten more minutes so Zoey took a quick nap. 'Mmm... Yummy fish... give me the yarn... mmm.' 'Hello class we have a new student.' Zoey woke up with a start. Her eyes started to open slowly but then she saw who was at the front of the class, her eyes widened as quick as a flash. It was the girl she knocked over, hopefully she won't notice her. The teacher then continued. 'You will be sitting next to...' Zoey hide her head and she started to think not me please not me, I've always been a good girl (not). 'Zoey.' NOOOOOOOOO! Hide must hide; Zoey could risk her seeing her.

'Good she didn't notice me.' Zoey said to herself and sighed as she walked home. Then she thought to herself, wasn't she meant to be somewhere... THE CAFE! She ran down the road turning this corner, running down that hill and skidding down the road to face the cafe. She pushed open the big, pink, double doors to see four angry looking waitresses getting reading to open. 'Oh and look who's late, it's the girl that does, everything.' Renee pointed out in a cheeky tone. 'Really you start on me.' Zoey said looking upset. 'But you always do that, you come in and say and I quote "I do everything" when you don't because I always see Bridget and Kiki working hard when you say that.' Zoey looked around at the angry facing but Bridget came out with. 'It's ok Zoey I don't mind.' Lies all lies but Kiki broke out with the truth 'I do, It's so annoy hearing you say I do everything this I do everything that I so sick of it.'

At this point Elliot found it appropriate to walk in when I think there might have been a fight with all the tension in the room. And Elliot broke the silence. 'Is this a bad time.' Everyone turned to look at Elliot. 'Sorry girls but after everything that happened we're going to have to have your first power check and we have brand new equipment so we won't miss any mistakes in your powers, so could you all hand in your medallions.' All the girls lines up to hand there medallions in, all except Zoey (what an attention seeker). 'I can't give it in right now please what if I need it for a mission.' Zoey wined. 'Look we're only going to be doing this experiment for two days at the most so just hand it over.' Elliot had to pry the medallion from her hands. 'Now that wasn't so hard was it?' Zoey moaned and went to go sit in the corner of the room. 'Don't worry we can do yours first.' And with that Elliot walked out the room to leave the waitresses to get ready to open.

While Corina was not working she noticed one the customers not complaining. It was weird because usually all the customers were complaining because Zoey was so bad at her job. The girl was just sitting she hadn't ordered anything but she had been there for ages. She had long brown hair and was wearing the same school clothes Zoey would normally wear. Corina got up to talk to the girl and for the first time in Corina's live she was actually going to take someone's order. 'Hello welcome to cafe mew mew what would you like to order.'

'Nothing.'

'Hu, then why are you here, did you not see the sign.'

'I... I'm not really sure I kind of felt a force pulling me towards this cafe.' This girl was obviously very shy and she started to blush. Then the weirdest thing happened, two, small, fluffy, black ears appeared on her head. 'AHHHHHHHHHHH! I have to go!' And the girl ran off. 'Wait.' She was a mew mew, was it possible but there's already five mew mews there can only be five mew mews, cant there.

Down in the basement Elliot and Wesley had started there experiment and as Elliot promised they started with Zoeys medallion. At first it just looked like it was supposed to. Transformation was ok, the power in side it was ok, it all seemed fine but there was something wrong with what seemed to be all of it. 'Wesley come see this.' Elliot said calling Wesley over. 'Look at the readings there all wrong.' Wesley took a look and his eyes widened when he saw just what the readings were showing. 'It's... It's...'


End file.
